The Frozen Club
by Dramachick4thewin
Summary: Haruhi ws cursed with Ice magic, Her mom's sister married Elsa and Anna's father, and everyone is trying to help Haruhi control her powers so as to not repeat what happened to Arendelle. Set after Frozen and in the beginning of Ouran Hichschool Host Club anime. Rated K because it's probably going to have a few swear words! I DO NOT OWN EITHER FROZEN OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! so I was just chillin', trying to write the next chapter for my other fanfic, but then I had this SPECTACULAR idea to do this, and well, I couldn't say no to my inner muse, and TA-DA!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'I must not react. I must not feel.' haruhi thought to herself as she closed the doors to the final library room. 'Remember what happened to Elsa, the same thing must not happen to you.'

Haruhi thought back to what happened to her cousin Elsa. 'I wonder how these stupid rich people would react if their houses were suddenly covered in an inch of solid ice.'

She sighed as she felt a drop of water slide down the bridge of her nose. the ice-glasses that she had made this morning were finally starting to melt. she made a movement, which passers-by saw as pushing hair out of her eyes, but with that movement, she solidified the ice of her 'glasses'.

'Well, I had better find a quiet place to study.' she thought to herself, and trudged up to the next floor. After five minutes of walking and mental cussing as she found each room to be occupied. eventually she found the third music room. "I heard about this." she muttered to herself. "I think this is that abandoned music room. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to check and see if it's unoccupied."

Slowly she pushed open the door and peeked inside. she was instantly blinded by a bright light and flower petals flying in her face.

Then she heard, "Welcome!"

as her eyes adjusted to the sudden presence of light, she began to make out the silhouettes of six people. she blinked, and their faces came into view. Haruhi gasped quietly, and stumbled backwards a few paces, leaning against the door which somehow was behind her instead of in front of her.

"oh, it's just him." stated the two red-headed twins.

"Wha-" haruhi started.

"Who is this Kyouya?" asked the tall blond in the middle of the group.

"He is Haruhi Fujioka. The first person to ever get the scholarship to come here. He is in the same class as the twins." responded a raven haired boy with glasses

everyone turned to look at the red haired boys and they just looked bored. "We don't know that much about him. He isn't very sociable with anyone."

At this everyone turned to stare at Haruhi.

"Who knew!" said the tall blond one. "Who knew that the scholership student would be so openly gay" they all stared at her with lightly veiled amusement. "So, Haruhi. Which type do you prefer?"

"I-I'm sorry but I have no idea what you mean." haruhi responded, nervous of what his question would entail.

"Do you prefer the cool type, Kyouya(Raven haired glasses guy), the boy liota, Hani(tiny blond looks about five years old), the strong, silent type, Mori(tall raven haired guy like 6'5"), the little devils, Hikaru and Karou(twins), or perhaps, me, the princely type?"

He slowly drew closer, and haruhi edged away. "No! I'm not here for any of that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" as she said that, she backed into a pedestal, and knocked over the vase that was sitting there. Her heart skipped several beats as the obviously expensive vase fell onto the floor, and shattered into a million pieces.

"You've done it now commoner." said one twin.

"That vase was going to be featured in an auction starting at $800,000." finished the other.

This is when Kyouya stepped in. "How are you going to pay for that?"

"Are you kidding Kyouya?" demanded Tamaki(Tall blond one). "He is a commoner. do you think that he has that much money? He will have to WORK to pay it off. From now on he will be the Host club's dog!"

Haruhi's hands clenched into fists, trembling. she stared at her fists, and saw the beginnings of ice forming. "I- I have to go!" She stammered, then raced out of the room. leaving a feint trail of frost behind her. she ran to her locker, and opened it as quickly as she was able. once open, she shuffled her books around in search of her invisible(flesh colored) gloves. She found them sticking out of her biology textbook, they were marking the page about DNA and mutations. Haruhi donned the gloves and immediately frost stopped forming on the stuff in her locker. It didn't melt though either. She sighed again and started to walk home.

On the walk home, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Elsa's number.

"Hello Haruhi!" said an overly hyper and cheerful voice.

Haruhi smiled and responded,"Hey Anna! How are Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven?"

"They are GREAT! but Olaf is off visiting Marshmallow! remember that giant snow guardian that Elsa made to protect herself from Hans and other intruders!"

Haruhi giggled. "Speeking of Elsa, I need to talk to her. There was almost an incident with my curse."

"Oh! Well I had better get you on with her as soon as I find her. She is probably in a meeting. that's the only time that she leaves her cell with me..."

"Okay Anna, but this is an emergency. I need to talk to her immediately."

"Of course. Just hang on a minute while I find her."

Haruhi waited, listening to the sound of Anna running to find her sister and the shocked cries of the servants she raced by.

eventually she heard the worried voice of her oldest cousin, Elsa. "Haruhi? What happened? are you okay? is everyone else okay?"

"Nobody got hurt," Haruhi started. "The part I'm worried about is the fact that I got trapped in a club with six EXTREMELY attractive guys and I came about an inch away from letting them see the magic that I was 'Blessed' with."

"oh, Haruhi, this is just what I was telling you TO do. You need to find someone or some people to fall in love with. You can only control the magic once you find true love. It doesn't have to be the kind of love like Anna and Kristoff have, just people who care about you in a way that warms your heart."

"But locking everything away worked for you," haruhi said defiantly.

"No Haruhi, It didn't. It seemed like I was managing, but the fear took control of my life. the fear is what made me loose control. Fear is what almost destroyed Arendelle and killed Anna. What saved us all was the love that I realized I harbored for my sister. Perhaps that is what you need."

"I guess. But I don't want to show them the magic just yet. We don't need another Hans."

"Indeed. Also, I will send Anna to live with you for a while. Fortunately for us, your aunt taught us Japanese in case we decided to visit you guys out in Japan. It's good that you two are the same age too! she will probably be in your class too!"

Haruhi sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that day. "Fine, when should I expect her?"

"About the end of the week. I'll send Olaf too-"

"NO! He'll draw too much attention. send a little tiny Olaf, about the size of your smallest finger."

"Okay."

"Also, they think that I am just a commoner, so PLEASE inform Anna that we are going to pretend to not be related. Just good childhood friends."

"Got it. You catch that last part Anna?"

"Yup!" cried a chipper voice. "and I already have all of my bags packed! I should be there in about two days. Then I'll hang around at your place while recooperating from the jet lag!"

"Okay Anna!" haruhi smiled. "I'll see you soon. ANd I'll keep you posted Elsa!"

"BYE!" Anna and Elsa said together as they hung up.

"This is going to be a Very fun week!" Haruhi grinned to herself.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE! Please review and such. I put a lot of time and energy into this. so THAUGHTS FOR THIS ARE VERY APPRECIATED!**

**LUV YOU! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update! life and writer's block kept getting in the way. Anyway, it's here now, so just read, review, and let me know what you think. I am open to ideas, and if you don't want to review here, You can always shoot me an e-mail (Dramachick10 at gmail) or I have my ask box on Tumblr (USERNAME: DRAMACHICK4THEWIN). I check both regularly so PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! lUVE YOU! XD**

* * *

~Kyouyya's room, Ohtori main estate~

The phone rang in Kyouya's pocket. the annoying ringtone that tamaki had set for himself. Kyouya let out a sigh and answered, "What do you want now tamaki?"

"Mon Ami! My father has informed me that there will be a new princess at our school next week!"

"And who might that be?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, apparently she is going to be joining the same class as Haruhi and those despicable twins!"

"Okay, I will do a bit of research on her. do not call me for the next three hours though. I will let you know when I finish my research."

"alright Kyouya! BYE! :3"

The line went dead and Kyouya sighed again. three hours. that would give him plenty of time to check out this princess, her family, and her country of origin.

he immediately went to work, composing a file of everything on record. Several things jumped out at was second in line for the throne after her older sister Elsa, There had been a scandal in which she had been briefly engaged to a Prince Hans, this Hans had tried to kill her and her sister, and that same year, there was a snowstorm the likes of which had never been seen before, and will not be seen again. Not only was there a record snowfall, but it had happened in the SUMMER. According to some eye-witness accounts, the queen was responsible for both bringing and dispersing the freak snow storm.

_'Well, this is interesting,'_ he thought to himself. _'I had better not tell anyone about this, otherwise they may go insane, and then I'd never get any work done...'_

~~Haruhi's apartment~~

a sharp rap fell upon the wooden door of the Fujioka residence.

Haruhi slowly opened the door and was greeted by a high-pitched squeal, and a humongous glomp. Both of which came from her overly-energetic-and-cheerful cousin Anna.

"HARUHI! I haven't seen you in soooo long!"Anna cried.

"Anna! i wasn't expecting you for another two hours! I'm still setting up the spare futon for you." Haruhi replied while trying to breathe through Anna's vice-like grip.

"Oh! I can help." Anna said excitedly. "By the way, Where's uncle Ranka?"

"There's nothing really to help with, and dad is working. He will be until about ten o'clock tonight. He told me to apologize to you for not being here to greet you."

"oh, it's okay! I can just give him a hug when I see him."

"Hug?" Haruhi teased. "More like strangulation!"

Anna flushed and giggled sheepishly. "Sorry about that... I kinda got a bit overexcited."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "A bit?" she asked.

"Okay, a lot overexcited! I just couldn't wait another minute to see you! it's been such a long time!"

Haruhi could not contain her laughter anymore and burst into fits of merriment. "Oh Anna! I love you! you took everything so seriously! I was just teasing!"

"I see, and do you tease these boys whome are the reason for me travelling all this way and missing eight hours of sleep?"

Haruhi instantly sobered up, "No. If they saw this side of me, they would have a field day. I just reserve this kind of behavior for you, Elsa, and dad."

"Okay so tell me about these people, and what kind of club have they dragged you into, and don't forget to tell me WHO CUT YOUR HAIR IN SUCH A DISGUSTING WAY?!"

"Well, I cut my own hair, so that answers that. The boys have made some kind of Host Club, where girls pay to be fawned over by the guys. They so far have thought that I am a boy as well, but I think one or two of them have a clue as to my gender. There are six boys in the club, Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai, And a set of twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki- sempai is one year ahead of me, he is very over dramatic and is the first to point out the fact that he is half french, and that the french are 'lovers'. Kyouya-sempai is very 'cool' towards everyone. Highly intelligent, but he does not do anything without counting the merits of his actions, and figuring out how it may benefit him. He is one of the ones I think has an inkling of my gender. Mori-sempai is rather intimidating when you first see him. He is very tall, stoic, and rarely says anything. His older cousin Hani-sempai couldn't be more different. he is a Small, blonde, talkative, bundle of energy. He looks about five, but in actuality, he is the oldest of the group. Now onto the twins. Both are mischievous, manipulative to some degree, and are basically like little twin devils. Despite that, they still are individual people. Hikaru has more raw emotion, and a hot temperament, while Kaoru is a bit more logical and easier to reason with. they can either be great fun, or the most annoying people you know."

"Wow, they sound really fun! can I meet them?" asked a short snowman.

"Olaf! there you are, I was wondering where you wandered off to." Anna cried, jumping up and giving Olaf a nice, big, hug.

Olaf Looked at Haruhi again and said, "Hi! I'm Olaf! and I like warm Hugs!"

Haruhi sighed and said, "Hello olaf. I'm Haruhi. But why are you here? I told Elsa that you were likely to draw a lot of attention!"

"Well I promised Elsa that I'd be discreet!" he said, half indignant, half proud.

"Descreet?" Anna chuckled. "When Kristoff wa taking me back to the castle, and you accidentally slid into town, you said Hello to every person you saw, scaring them half to death! And we had told you to stay out of sight!"

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Haruhi intervened before the conversation escalated and something hurtful was said. "Who wants supper!"

Both of them were sufficiently distracted, and followed Haruhi into the Kitchen where Olaf Marveled at the heat coming out of the stove, and Anna filled up on Tasty food, made By Haruhi herself.

"Well, It's 9 o'clock. we should get ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow. We all have to get up early so that you can get properly registered at the school. Olaf, you are going to stay here, and watch over My father when he comes home. He often comes home Drunk, so if he does, make sure that he doesn't try to use the stove or oven. tell him that there is food in the refrigerator that he can microwave. Okay?"

"Got it!" Olaf replied. "I'll stay up and make sure that he gets in okay!"

"Thank you oOaf," Haruhi said, and gave Olaf the warmest hug Olaf had ever felt.

With that the girls retreated to Haruhi's room to go to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and Special thanks for those of you who reviewed! If you have not already, please go R&R my other fanfic, in the OHSHC fandom called, When Changes Occour. Thank you and Stay Beautiful my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the extended leave of absence. I have been dealing with what you would call some tough shit. Anyhoo, here is the next installment in this frozen venture!**

Haruhi opened her eyes to the comforting aroma of freshly brewed mint tea. A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Anna had always made fresh mint tea in the mornings when she came to visit. Despite it's calming effects, it always woke her up better than coffee.

"Good morning haruhi!" Anna called softly while opening the door. "I brought you some tea!"

Haruhi sat up and stretched. "Thank you Anna." She smiled, accepting the steaming mug. "How do you do it?" She asked wonderingly.

"Do What?"

"How is it that you just got here, and you are already over your jet lag?"

"Oh, I'm not." Anna chirped in reply. "I just naturally wake up as soon as the sun hits my face. After that I can't fall back asleep. As I say to Elsa, when the sky is awake, I'm awake."

Just then, Haruhi's alarm went off, signaling her that it was time to get out of bed. "Thank you for the tea, Anna." Haruhi said as she swung her legs out from under the covers. "But it's time to get ready for school/ If you want, you can come today and explore the school."

Anna squealed happily and instantly bolted out of the room saying something along the lines of "What should I wear?"

Haruhi chuckled then quickly donned her Ouran male's uniform and went to prepare breakfast. In the Kitchen, Haruhi gathered what she needed to make French toast, an American breakfast which Anna was particularly fond of. Whilst she was beating the eggs, Anna barreled into the kitchen holding two dresses. "Haruhi!" she called frantically. "I don't know which one to WEAR! I could wear the green one, but it seems a bit too fancy and the only shoes that I have to match it are high heels and those aren't very comfortable to wear for long periods of time and plus I think that I would be doing a lot of walking and I don't even know how I should do my hair! Then there's the blue one which is very comfortable, but the long sleeves make it seem like it would bee too hot and it looks like a very sunny day and since it's dark blue it will absorb more light and be hotter than the other one and the shoes that go with it are boors and I feel like that's not fancy enough and I don't know what to do!"

Haruhi giggled. This was the hyperactive Anna that she knew and loved. "Anna, wear the green one. You will likely be shadowing me today and I mainly sit in classes all day, so you needn't worry about the shoes, but if you need, I can bring a pair of black flats for you just in case. Don't worry about anything."

"Thank you Haruhi! You make these decisions SO much easier." With that she gave haruhi a quick hug and raced into the bathroom to get dressed and apply her makeup, not that she needed any of it.

Haruhi finished making breakfast and Anna appeared in the Kitchen just as she was setting down the plates.

They ate in silence, then after quickly doing the dishes, ran to catch the bus, which dropped them off near Ouran.

When Anna first laid eyes on the school, she gasped. "This is a school?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," haruhi replied "I know it's a bit over the top, but you get used to it."

"Over the top? Each building is at LEAST the size of my palace at home. Or TWO of Elsa's ice castles!"

"Be quiet about that!" Haruhi hissed, looking around to make sure they were indeed alone. "We are lucky that nobody besides the people directly involved heard of that, and we BARELY were able to stop the ambassador from Weaslton from blabbing to the press."

"Sorry," Anna replied sheepishly. "I'm just used to speaking freely about anything that I want. Considering that everyone in Arendele was there when Elsa accidentally set off that weird winter."

"I know, Anna, but the people here are very different from everyone in Arendele. These people were all born and bread to be the heirs of big companies and fortunes. They see themselves as superior to the rest of the world. They pity the average people, calling us 'commoners' and fussing over every little thing. If they knew that some people had abilities beyond what they can control with their money, nobody knows what will happen!"

"Why would that be?" inquired a voice from behind them.

Haruhi and Anna spun around in shock and saw Kyouya standing there, black notebook and all.

Haruhi gulped silently. "What is it that you might be referring to?" she asked.

"I am merely asking why nobody knows what would happen. I was merely walking up behind you two and heard you saying that nobody would know what would happen and my curiosity got the better of me. Now, please elaborate for me."

"Kyouya, I am sorry to inform you that this is a bit of information that you are not privy to. If you were to attempt to delve deeper into this than you currently are, please remember this commoner saying, 'curiosity killed the cat.' No it is not a literal cat, but it shall act as a warning to you and I expect you to leave it very well alone."

"Very well, but I expect something in return."

"What would that be?"

"I would like to know whom it is that you are speaking of such private matters with."

"Ah. This is a Close childhood friend of mine, Anna of Arendele. She is a princess, and yes she knows of my predicament with the club and yes she is trustworthy. She will be joining the school tomorrow and right now we are going to the administrative office to see about her shadowing me for today. Does that satisfy with your curiosity?"

"For now, but you had better hurry. The first bell is going to ring within the next fifteen minutes."

"Indeed, you had better get to your first class so as to not be late, I don't suppose your father will be happy with you being late to your class."

Kyouya just smirked and walked off, thinking to himself, 'I would only allow her. But I suppose that I should check out this Anna of Arendele. I wonder how a commoner has become acquainted with a princess.'

Haruhi watched him walk away, inwardly praying that Kyouya did not dig too deep into Anna and her relationship.

"Who was that?" Anna asked suddenly.

Haruhi blinked than replied, "That was Kyouya Ootori. He is one of the richest and most influential people at this school. You do not want to cross him, his family has a private police force under their payroll and they are not afraid to use it. Other than that he is a rather nice guy. He is a bit nosey, but he secretly is a LOT nicer than he lets on. How he deals with the entire host club and school and the demands of his father, I have no idea."

"you speak very highly of him." Anna said.

"I speak the way I feel about the members of the host club."

"Then tell me of the others in your club." Anna said calmly and haruhi described each of the host club's members in great detail until they reached the administration building. Once there they stepped inside and after requesting an audience with chairman Souh, were ushered into a rather spacious office and were told that the chairman would be in shortly.

They sat there in silence, openly staring at the outlandish decorations.

Suddenly a middle aged man bounced in, his face covered in smile and age lines. He sat himself behind the desk and introduced himself, "I am chairman souh, but you can call me Uncle!"

The girls sat there in shock.

"Well ladies, what can I help you with? And yes I know of your predicament miss Fujioka."

"Alright," Haruhi said. "My cousin Princess Anna is joining the school tomorrow, so I thought that it would be appropriate for her to shadow me for today. Just so that she can get the layout of the school."

The chairman blinked. "I was aware that Princess Anna was going to begin attending our school, but I did not know that she was your cousin. I was under the impression that you ere here under scholarship."

"Indeed I am," Haruhi responded with a grin. "My aunt married their father after their birth mother died, thus they are my cousins."

"They?"

"Yes Anna and Queen Elsa. Both of the small nation of Arendele."

"Ah. And your cousin Elsa is now Queen?"

"Yes," Anna spoke up. "And Haruhi is only here under scholarship because she refused to let us pay for her to attend this academy."

"I understand" he said. "Seeing as you will be attending the school in a short time, it would only make sense for you to become acquainted with the grounds. You will be allowed to follow around miss Haruhi for today, and seeing as you are the same age, you will be placed into the same grade and most of the same classes, though it is natural that you may wish to take some different electives."

"Thank you Chairman," Anna said respectfully.

"Oh, Chairman, I have one last request," Haruhi spoke up. "I would like to be sure that nobody knows that we are related, it would draw some unnecessary attention."

"Of course," the chairman said. "Now you two should get to class. The receptionist will write you a note to class."

With a respectful bow and a word of thanks, haruhi walked towards her first class with Anna bouncing in her wake.

**A/N: Thanks for tremendous amount of patience. If you are enjoying this story, check out my other one, 'When Changes Occour'. If you do read that, please review. Review for this one too. I LOVE your feedback on my writing. If I could, I would send everyone who reviews a thousand dollars, but I can't so you must settle for my humble thanks and a virtual hug. LOVE YOU ALL! STAY BEAUTIFUL! C-3**


End file.
